1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for supporting shelves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a freestanding frame for supporting shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shelving units have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,159 to Held, Jr. teaches an improved base member for a freestanding shelving system comprised of two or more upright columns interconnected by lateral reinforcing members and supporting shelves at various heights. Each base member is formed with a pocket for receiving the lower end of an upright column and a locking means comprised of a pair of wedge members interconnected by a central wedge member that are manipulated to lock the column within the pocket. The base members are constructed to be utilized separately with decorative side panel attachments or to be connected by surrounding kickplate members.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,950 to Ovitz, III teaches a display shelf having a front lip and a pair of side arms defining three sided enclosure for supporting an inside panel; brackets at the ends of the arms serve to cantilever the shelf on a pair of support bars.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,489 to Albano teaches an extendible merchandise shelving display that embodies an elongated stationary shelf support which extends laterally from and is connected to at least one vertical support. An elongated, movable shelf support extends alongside and is slidably connected to the stationary shelf support. The movable shelf support is adapted for sliding movement relative to the stationary shelf support selectively to an extended position spaced from the vertical support and to a retracted position adjacent the vertical support. Cooperating locking members are carried by the movable and stationary shelf supports in position to engage each other and limit sliding movement of the movable shelf support while in it extended and retracted positions. An extendible shelf embodying a shelf-like member carried by the movable shelf support and at least two movable shelf-like elements carried by the stationary shelf support form a horizontal article supporting surface upon sliding movement of the movable shelf support to its extended position. The movable shelf-like elements pivot to generally upstanding positions adjacent the vertical support upon sliding movement of the movable shelf support to its retracted position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,510 to Veyhl et al. teaches an office desk suited in particular for peripheral computer equipment that consists of two side parts formed by columns provided with feet, a longitudinal beam detachably connected with the columns by connection elements establishing a form-locking connection, and of carrying arms for at least one table top mounted on the longitudinal beam. These components can be varied in many different ways and combined in the most different manners so that office desks optimally adapted in each case to the respective application can be realized with the same basic elements.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,847 to Duffy teaches a library shelf assembly that has been designed to meet seismic code requirements for libraries in the state of California. The novel library shelf assembly has a tubular base support having a pair of right angularly shaped gussets welded to its top surface. The gussets have vertical edges that are spaced from each other a distance equal to the width of the post assembly that is received therebetween. A plurality of pairs of hat-shaped straps have their opposite ends bolted together thereby capturing the post assembly between the respective gussets. Anchor plates are welded on the opposite ends of the tubular base support for securing the base supports to a concrete or other type of floor structure. Conventional shelf brackets have their fingers detachably received in vertically oriented rows of spaced slots in the respective post assemblies. Standard shelves are connected between the respective shelf brackets.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,421 to Bustos teaches a gondola display rack for merchandising product that comprises a base having a top surface, at least one upright extending vertically from the rear of the base, and at least one shelf removably secured to the upright. Shelf supporting bracket means attach the shelf to the upright and include means for adjustment wherein the shelf may be positioned substantially horizontally or angled downwardly and forwardly, yet without any gap between the rear edge of the shelf and the upright as is typically experienced. The base includes adjustment means which allow the base top surface to be positioned substantially horizontally or angled downwardly and forwardly and which allows the depth of the base to be varied. The base further includes second adjustment means which allow the upright to be adjusted angularly with respect to the base.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,789 to Von Gunten teaches a post including a back post and leg, together constituting a one-piece member. The member is bent to form the back post and leg, and when it is in upright active position, the back post rests against the wall, and the leg extends forwardly at an acute angle to the back post. A foot is secured to the lower end of the leg, extending transversely and engaging the floor. The back post is provided with holes for receiving brackets. There is no mechanical connection between the post and the wall or floor.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for shelving units have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a freestanding frame for supporting shelves that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a freestanding frame for supporting shelves that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a freestanding frame for supporting shelves that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a freestanding frame for supporting shelves that includes a pair of posts that extend upwardly from a carpeted horizontal surface and rest against a wall, and a pair of braces that extend from one post to the other post in an X configuration. Each post has an uppermost vertical member that rests against the wall, a horizontal member that extends forwardly from the uppermost vertical member, and a lowermost vertical member that depends from the horizontal member and sinks into the carpeted horizontal surface so as to prevent the post from sliding away from the wall while resting thereon. Each brace is either one piece or two-piece so as to be length adjustable. In a first embodiment, the two pieces are screwed together, and in a second embodiment, the two pieces slide relative to each other and are maintained at a desired length by first and second locking apparatuses.